nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gerin
Gerin is a male human Barbarian/Sorcerer/Cleric in the Om campaign. Summary Gerin is a Thunnish shaman and was a member of the diplomatic delegation to Waymere under Gunnar the Wolf. He was part of Gunnar’s party that was ambushed by Wild Runners while hunting. He was left behind with half of the entourage while Gunnar made his way to Waymere with the rest to tend to a cursed wound. Background Gerin was born among the Thun but soon found his interests were more centered around the cerebral and contemplative than the physical By the time he developed his magical powers it was clear that the path of a legendary warrior was not ahead of him. As time passed he came to serve Harkan Halfspear, the new king of a united Thunnish state. Diplomatic Mission to Waymere In 465 King Harkan’s son, Gunnar the Wolf, was sent to Waymere to attempt to forge an alliance between the two kingdoms, and Gerin was sent as part of his entourage. Once in Waymere, Gunnar almost immediately became the target of assassination attempts as several factions from the Orleseans to the elven tribes would have reasons to not see an alliance between the two powers. Gunnar survived all the attempts, refusing to change his security precautions and almost daring others to try further attempts on his life. In spite of the challenges, the mission was a success and an alliance was to be signed by Gunnar and Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa. Before the signing however another assassination attempt was made, and Atticus Brock asked the Fate Fighters to investigate. The Fate Fighters met with Gunnar in the Red Axe Inn on the 5th of the Twins, 465. Gunnar strongly denied needing any protection however during the meeting Gunnar’s nephew Meegosh began to suffer from poisoning after tasting Gunnar's food. Jasper Conroy used his magic to save Meegosh, and convinced Gunnar to hire the Fate Fighters to find the culprits. Opal remained with Gunnar's entourage to purify any food that came their way and the rest of the Fate Fighters departed to investigate. Ambush Gunnar and his entourage, Gerin included, decided to go hunting outside of Waymere. Gunnar allowed Opal to accompany them if he wished. The elf agreed, accompanying them to ensure Gunnar's safety. While hunting the party was ambushed by two dozen Wild Runners, led by Tugadumness himself. The battle that followed was the stuff of legend with Thunnish warriors striking down foes left and right while Opal turned into a tiger and mauled the elvish attackers. Gerin used his magic both to aid his allies and to slay elves, taking several down with his spells. Gunnar himself dueled with Tugadumness, besting the elf in battle. However before Gunnar was able to strike the Wild Runner leader down, the elf lashed out with an Irda blade, wounding him. The wound from the blade was not deep, but it was quickly determined that it had introduced a curse to Gunnar and continued to strike at him every time the warrior exerted himself and slowly drained away his life force even when at rest. If not addressed it could turn fatal very quickly, and neither Gerin nor Opal cure him. The party's horses had been slain in the conflict, but since time was of paramount importance the group split up. Opal again took the form of a tiger and allowed Gunnar to ride upon his back. Astrid refused to leave Gunnar’s side, and Opal allowed her to ride as well. Frelik used a magical item that allowed him to turn into a wolf and keep up and joined them. The rest of the entourage, Orvald, Sigvald and Gerin were to make their way back to Waymere on foot. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs